


Good Directions

by singerofsimplesongs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little AU based off the song "Good Directions" by Billy Currington. Basically, Dean's helping his mom out by running her local farm stand when a handsome young man pulls up and asks how to get back to the interstate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Directions

Dean Winchester sat on the hood of the Impala on a hot summer afternoon. His brother apparently needed to study for some advanced class and was too cool to man the farm stand today. Dean loved the little stand though, don’t get him wrong. He’d been selling fresh fruits and vegetables down the street from his mom’s bakery every summer for as long as he could remember. The locals loved the little farm stand and it was a Campbell family tradition that stretched back decades.

But it was one of the hottest days of the summer and he wasn’t even supposed to be working today. Dean sighed and hopped off the trunk to arrange the peaches in a useless formation again. No one was even out today. Everyone was inside with their air conditioners.

After what felt like hours, Dean saw a dust cloud down the road and knew that meant a car was headed in his direction. A shiny BMW pulled into the dirt lot and Dean immediately figured it was someone asking for directions. He knew almost every car in this tiny town and he couldn’t think of anyone that owned a BMW.

The dark window rolled down and Dean felt like the heat increased about ten degrees. The driver was ridiculously attractive with his blue eyes, wild dark hair and light stubble. He had on a crisp white button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his aviators had been hastily pushed up above his hairline. He offered Dean a small smile.

“I’m afraid I’m lost,” the man said. “Can you point me in the direction of Lawrence? I’m completely turned around.”

Dean swallowed but managed an easy smile. Damn, even the man’s voice was nice.

“Yeah, you’re in Winchester right now, so you aren’t too far off. It’s about thirty or forty miles south of here. You’re gonna want to go down the road that way,” he said with a motion in that direction. “Past the caution light there’s a little bakery with an old coke sign out front. Stop in there and ask for a slice of Mary’s pie. It’s the best in Kansas. Past there, a left will take you to the interstate and then you want to head in the direction of the fifty-nine south, but a right will bring you right back here to me.”

The man beamed at him.

“Thank you so much,” he said. “I don’t know how I got so lost.”

“Not a problem,” Dean replied. “Hope you get to Lawrence okay.”

The man waved as he backed out of the lot. Dean mentally kicked himself for not even getting the man’s name. He was so stupid. A really hot, non-local just pulled up and all he did was give him directions. He didn’t even think to flirt with the guy. Way to go Winchester, you really dropped the ball on that one.

Dean spent the next half hour arranging the peaches again and thinking of all the reasons why it was probably for the best. The guy was probably a snob. His car was too perfectly clean for him to like a dirty country boy anyway. He could be a serial killer. Oh god if he was a serial killer, Dean just sent him to his mom’s bakery. He’d have to warn her.

No. He was being ridiculous. The man was probably a normal guy who was probably in a hurry. He wouldn’t have had time for Dean anyway. And he wasn’t even from around here, so it never could have worked out.

Still though, he should have at least flirted a little. It could have been something.

Dean looked up when he heard a distant crunch of gravel coming from the direction of his mom’s store. Maybe she was coming to tell him to quit early. It was really hot and she’d been known to do that. The heat must have been playing tricks on him though, because there in the dust was the shiny BMW again.

His pocket buzzed with a text from his mom.

_He asked to pass on his thanks to “the handsome man at the farm stand who recommended the pie”. Charlie and I couldn’t resist sending him back to you so he could tell you himself. ;)_

The man parked and got out of the car. He had two bottles of water in his hands and he tossed one to Dean.

“Mary says it’s on the house.”

Dean laughed.

“Of course she did. She’s my mom.”

The man’s eyes widened and his ears turned pink.

“Oh,” he said softly. “I just came to say thank you again. The pie was very good.”

Dean smiled.

“I’m Dean,” he said as he held out a hand to shake.

“Castiel.”

“Well Cas, you got time to stick around and enjoy some of the best peaches Kansas has to offer?”

Cas nodded.

“I’d like that.”

Dean grinned and sent his mom back a quick text.

_Thank God for good directions._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Winchester, Kansas is a real place just north of Lawrence. I, however,do not know anything else about it so I took creative liberties.


End file.
